Isabella and The Seven Smurfs
by TheFrizzyGirl
Summary: Isabella and a few smurfs decided to have a play for spring. The ending changed a little bit.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

Narrator and Poet came running towards the village with Isabella and a lot of squirrels, chimpmunks, racoons, deers, rabbits, birds and turtles. Papa Smurf saw the animals and started running towards Narrator and Poet. "Great Smurfs! What is all this" Papa asked. "Papa Smurf we decided to make a play called Isabella and the Seven Smurfs" Poet said. Papa Smurf was impressed but found out that he is one of the characters in the story. "If I am one of the seven smurfs, then who is gonna conduct?" Papa asked. "I think I can make things smurfy with a wave of my wand" Comby said. She waved her wand and the instruments started playing by themselves. "I think it is done cause we already trained the animals for the act" Narrator said. "I will asked Tailor if he is done with the costumes" Isabella said. They now started telling all the smurfs and the actors for the play. They all rushed towards their destinations and started spreading the word. The smurfs were now working hard for the play and trained the actors of the seven smurfs to play instruments.

After a few days of working hard, all the smurfs gathered around the theater to watch the play. Isabella was Snow White, Handy as the Prince, Papa, Grouchy, Clumsy, Jokey, Sickly, Lazy and Scardey as the seven smurfs, Smurfette as the evil queen, Gutsy as the kingdom's swordsman and Nanny as the old woman (actually also the evil queen). Narrator was well... the narrator.

"Okay once upon a time..." Narrator began. "There was a beautiful girl named Isabella that lived in a beautiful palace. And also in that palace lived the evil queen. Each and everyday the queen will ask who is the fairest of the kingdom, but luckily that she is still the fairest of the kingdom so Isabella still won't be in trouble" Narrator said. "One day, the queen was on her way to the magic mirror and was about to ask her daily question.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all" Smurfette said. "A face appeared and then started talking with the queen" Narrator narrated. "The fairest is not you anymore your highness, the fairest of then all is now a fair maiden, with skin very smurfy blue" the mirror answered. "Isabella!" Smurfette said.

Isabella was just cleaning the staircase and singing with her sweet voice she made a wish on the wishing well that her true love will soon come to her. A prince heard her voice and was attracted to her with beauty in her face Then also started singing.

* * *

**I changed a few parts and the ending is different.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of the Play

**I just watched the movie and decided to make this story.**

* * *

The queen called on Gutsy, the kingdom swordsman. "Gutsy I want you to kill Princess Isabella" Smurfette said. "But your highness, the princess" Gutsy said. "Silence! For I to find out if you fail or not, bring me her heart" Smurfette said showing Gutsy the chest where he will put the heart. "Yes your majesty" Gutsy mumbled.

Isabella now wears a dress with a blue puff sleeve top and a plain yellow skirt. She was picking flowers but saw a poor baby bird on a rock. "Oh hello baby bird. Where is your mom and dad? Okay I get it, you must have fell from the nest. Don't worry! I will lift you up" Isabella said while helping the baby bird return back to it's nest. While saying goodbye to the baby bird, she saw Gutsy with a knife and was about to kill her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. Gutsy's hands became feeble and dropped his knife.

"I am sorry your majesty. the queen commanded me to kill you" Gutsy said with tears. "You must run away and soon I will pick you up" Gutsy said. "Run away? I can't" Isabella said. "Go! Run away! I will pick you up soon!" Gutsy yelled. He pointed to a cave and said there is a cottage there and he will pick Isabella soon. She ran as fast as she can towards the cave. As she entered the cave, she saw a lot of scary things and started screaming. As she reached the middle part of the cave, she saw a lot of trees with eyes. She kept screaming until she fell down and started crying. The smurfs who were watching were terrified because of what happened so far.

She can't stop crying because of the fear she has so far. But the sun went up and lighten the forest. It wasn't a cave, it was the middle of the forest. She already went past the cave but saw many animals staring at her. which made think that the trees have eyes. The animals suddenly came closer to her. When she was about to calm down, she saw the animals run away from her.

"Oh! Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" Isabella said kindly which made the animals go closer to her. "We could be friends, if you like" she asked. The animals nodded and then started adoring her. "Would you take me where the cottage is? The kingdom swordsman told me that there is a nearby cottage here" she said. The animals started pulling her skirt which means a yes. After a few minutes of traveling, they reached a small cottage in the middle of the forest. She knocked on the door loudly. "Hello? Is anyone home? Well, I guess no one is home" she said to herself. she opened the door and saw that the cottage was in a mess.

"Oh My! Maybe if we clean this place up, they will let me stay. She swept the floor while the other animals clear out the cobwebs, clean the cooking pot, set the table and wash the dishes. After a couple of hours past, she felt really tired and sleepy. "Wow, I feel sleepy!" she yawned. She went upstairs and saw seven beds with names. "Hmmm, Papa, Jokey,Grouchy,Sickly,Clumsy,Scardey and Lazy. What cute names" she said. She laid down on three of the beds and then went fast asleep. The birds covered her up with the blanket. And also all the animals fell fast asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, seven smurfs were in the smurfberry patches picking smurfberries. Their names were Papa, Grouchy, Clumsy, Jokey, Sickly, Lazy and Scardey, the smurfs who live in the cottage. "Okay everysmurf, did you fill your baskets?" Papa asked. "Mine is filled! I sure could use a rest now" Lazy said. "I hate it when mine is filled, but all filled" Grouchy mumbled. "Mine is... Oops!" Clumsy said until he dropped his basket. "A-a-achoooo! Mine is full" Sickly said with his nose stuffed. "M-mine i-is f-filled. S-so now can we go home now?" Scardey said. Okay, but wait, where is Jokey?" Papa asked. A big shadow went behind until he heard a loud "BOOOOOOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHA Mini is filled Papa Smurf" Jokey cackled. "Uh1 Some smurfs never change, Okay lets go home now" Papa Smurf said. As they whistled their smurf song and almost to their cottage, the animals ran away.

* * *

**Sorry it is short again.**


End file.
